The Mischevious Little Kitties, Inuyasha Fanfic
by Daemonhunter2
Summary: Several Akurian Kurohyou somehow end up in the IY universe. They decide its too boring, so they spice things up again. Life for Inuyasha and the gang suddenly gets a whole lot more interesting, and a million times more confusing, as these mischievous litt


Intro: Several Akurian Kurohyou somehow end up in the IY universe. They decide its too boring, so they spice things up again. Life for Inuyasha and the gang suddenly gets a whole lot more interesting, and a million times more confusing, as these mischievous little kitties really mess things up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the Akurian's and all that is related eg, Characters, storylines, ect.

Ch.1

Ashetaken looked to his twin sister Ashira, then back to the hundred plus demons surrounding them. This was not the first time they had been teleported to some random reality. Oh well, not much they could do about it. He cracked a mischievous grin, maybe he could find something interesting here, or just cause trouble, get a few laughs. His jobs been kinda dreary lately, he could use the fun.

Ashetaken and his sister are not humans, nor are they demons, or a mix. They are an outside species completely different from the two. They have an outward appearance of human sized, bipedal cats. They do have the same basic shape of a human. All have fur of varying thickness and color, catlike ears, tail, and paws. (for a better visual reference visit my deviant art page at daemonhunter2./). Both Ashetaken and Ashira have the same fur pattern as they are twins. Their base color is brown with black stripes, Their paws, tip of the tail, chin, chest, belly, all down to between their upper legs is white. And like many Akurian Kurohyou, neither of them are wearing any clothing, seeing as it is not really needed for them anyway. Both twins have large green eyes. All akurians have catlike slits for pupils. Ashira has really small boobs but she doesn't really care. While Ashetaken is a puny little runt at 5 feet tall and weighing in at 91 pounds, and he DOES care. All Akurian Kurohyou have powers of almost any type, and most importantly they don't age beyond the human equivalent of about 17, so they basically have an unlimited lifespan. All you need to know is kurohyou are very powerful, pretty much stronger than any Inuyasha character, and that this power doesn't really mean jack shit for this story because they wont even really be fighting, instead causing mischievous havoc among the Inuyasha characters.

Ashetaken: You know, all you demons better scram, or you are really going to regret this day, besides you look too boring to play with--

WINDSCAR-

Inuyasha jumps in, annihilating half the demons in one stroke, Ashetaken stands there, the windscar passing within inches of his face, cutting off a single whisker.

Hey, watch where your aiming that thing, you stupid mutt; yelling Ashetaken at Inuyasha

What did you call me, you housecat; replied an irritated Inuyasha

Kagomes sacred arrow and Sangos hyraikos wipes out another large chunk of demons. The rest decide to retreat, and run straight in to Mirokus wind tunnel.

"Are you all right;" asked Kagome.

"I was, until this stupid dogface showed up."

Inuyasha comes yelling, "I'll beat your ass, you stupid cat."

Inuyasha, Sit. Inuyasha eats dirt once more thanks to Kagomes sit command

Why, Kagome, Why.

Because your trying to hurt an innocent little kitty, I mean look how cute he is.

Ashetaken puts on his best cute kitty face, a technique he has mastered for great effect

Ashira remarks," wow that's a pretty useful trick, howdya do it."

"Oh, it's the beads of subjugation Inuyasha wears around his neck"

"By choice."

"Hell no."

Miroku comes up, deciding a naked catgirl was too much, even if she had fur and small boobs. He grabs Ashira's paw like hands in his usual manner, and asks the question we all know, " will you bear my children."

Ashira is dumbstruck for a second, then comes up with an idea.

Before anyone can react, she puts on her best joy face and replies, "yes"

Miroku is even more surprised that that actually worked, and then they move to kiss.

Suddenly Miroku feels the worst pain in his life, worse than any strike from Sango. Ashira had soccer kicked him hard in the crotch. Mirokus face went bright red, then purple, then blue, then orange before keeling over falling flat on his face.

Ashira yelled, "IN YOUR DREAMS, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT."

Everyone exept for Ashetaken was just staring at Ashira, after this open display of cruelty.

"Wow, seducing him then nailing him when his guard is down, I've gotta try that, Remarked Sango.

Ashira is smiling," okay I've had my fun".

"Wow, you have a crazy sister," Inuyasha commented to Ashetaken

"That's my twin sister for you."

"You know the only reason he came after you is because you aren't wearing any clothes," Sango said to Ashira.

"Yeah, we don't like or need to wear clothing because of our fur, plus its rather uncomfortable."

"Ah, who needs clothes," Ashetaken exclaimed while dancing around Miroku, who was still on the ground, moaning, clutching his crushed nuts. "You see, clothes are only for you naked little primitives, because your too embarrassed that you don't have a shiny fur coat like us."

"But still you could at least wear something, at least have a little modesty, especially with the perverted monk around."

"Forget it, Were not wearing clothes," Both Ashetaken and Ashira said to Sango at the same time.

"Anyway, what species are you," Asked Kagome, "Because your not humans. Are you some kind of demon."

"No we're not demons, and we are not humans, We are Akurian Kurohyou," replied Ashira

Blank look from Kagome

"Huh, well I am not going to explain it all here, lets go find somewhere to rest."

"There is a village not far from here," Said Shippo.

"Aw, what a cute little Kitsune," Ashira picked Shippo up and started rubbing him.

" Lets go," Demanded Inuyasha

" Are we just going to leave Miroku behind," asked Kagome.

"I'm sure hell catch up," Replied Sango

"I'm hungry," exclaimed Ashetaken

Miroku moaned," Wait guys, don't leave me."

-

**So please review, tell me what you think. You can comment on my drawing ability to. Im Still in the Beginners stage. Ignore whats on my profile/bio almost none of that is related to this particular story. What is on there explains everything on the Akurians, although incomplete, that is for a war hammer 40k fan fiction. Not for this one, so no comments or flames on that, its not related anyway. I will hopefully update soon, based on how reviews go.**


End file.
